


WildFire

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alot of characters not listed, Anime/Manga Fusion, Basically just winging this story, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Fillers, No set ending or updates planned, Possible Character Death, just plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: Waking up to her world being turned upside down, Masami has to either adapt and accept their lifestyle or risk being thrown to the wolves. Finding unlikely allies and some backstabbing foes, does she have what it takes to survive and have a family of her own or will her actions spread chaos like wildfire?





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has an official cover!  
> Check it out [here!](http://fav.me/dco7dxa)

Screeching ties echo in the silent night, loose gravel flying in its wake. Not long after screams filled the cold air, followed by the sound of metal bending from the impact. Time seemed to freeze as the vehicle’s front end connected with a tall metal street pole, the windshield shattering upon impact. Though fading consciousness alarms could be heard, closer and closer until they filled the crash site. Using all of her strength, a young red-haired woman forced her eyes open.

As she struggled to push away from the wheel of her car, she tried to look for her friends. She turned her head, sharp pain burned through her as she aggravated her wounds with the movement. She cried out from the pain, unable to hold it in. The last thing she could recall was the image of the wheel as her eyes closed and she passed out.

“Over here! Why aren’t you helping me?!?” A feminine voice yelled watching as the police rush the wrecked car. Having noticed her friends being pulled out of the car the redhead sadly approached.

“Will they be ok?” She asked waiting for a response, she gazed down on her friend's limp forms.

“Why will no one answer me?!?” She screeched worry controlling her as she looked from officer to officer.

“Sir! There’s another one! The driver seems to have died on impact.” A young cop called from the car, making her glare toward him.

“What? I am right here you idiot!” The girl yelled stomping her feet as she stormed over.

She stopped when the body was in view. Long red hair, pale lifeless violet eyes, a leg bent the wrong way and an arm clinging to the body by a single tendon. She had to hold back a wave of nausea as recognition washed over her, and with it, all her pain vanished. The body was her, she was dead she realized that now. She only snapped out of the shocked trance when a white sheet was pulled up to hide the body, worried she looked at her friends. 

The twin siblings lay side by side, a white sheet pulled up to their hips as the paramedics worked on them. The sister, Lilly, cuts covering her once pretty tan skin and shards tangled in her long black hair it was clear she had gone through the windshield. Luke’s once need black man bun was messy, his neck clearly broken from the angle of his head. The women walked to their side, kneeling down to take both their hands only for hers to pass through them.

“This can’t be right. No, I will not believe this!” The girl screamed as her friends were covered by the sheet, tears rolling down her face. 

“Why am I so tired?” She muttered looking down at her chest to see the broken chain dangling there, as her soul fell to the ground blacking out once more.


	2. The Soul Society

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the soft mattress under her sore beaten body. Slowly opening her eyes, the women groaned the scent of chemicals filling the room. Propping herself up on her elbows, looking around she spotting a person clad in black. Their silver-haired head bent down as they worked as if noticing the others movement they turn. Dressed in black robes with a flower armband, the grey-eyed girl smiled kindly as she walked over to the dazed women.

“How are you feeling?” She asked kindly, a slight smile on her lips as she continued. “You had taken a lot of damage, why your spiritual pressure was almost nonexistent when Eikichiro brought you here.”

“What?” The injured women said looking around with wide violet eyes, she continued in a panic when she didn’t recognize the room. “Where am I? This isn’t a hospital in Kagamino City.”

“Calm down Miss, please. You will aggravate your wounds if you move so much.” The silver-haired girl warned before looking over her shoulder and yelling. “Captain Unohana!”

The silver-haired girl fought to keep her patient held in the bed, both stopped when a light laugh sounded from the doorway. Both looking in sync to see a tall woman with long braided hair, her arms crossed over her black kimono a white coat resting over her shoulders. The silver-haired women stepped back her face flushed, embarrassed by her own behavior she lowered her gaze to the floor.

“Ah, I see our mystery reaper has awakened.” The older women, Unohana, asked her blue eyes looking to the red-head with caution. “You should calm down Miss. We do not mean you any harm, this is the medical bay of the squad 4 barracks.”

“Medical bay? Squad 4 barracks?” The red-head murmured, her confusion clear on her face.

“Did you not introduce yourself Isane?” Unohana scolded, anger peeking through her joyful expression. Heaving a sigh she bowed her head. “I am Unohana captain of the 4th squad of the 13 court guard squads here in the Soul Society. She is my lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.” 

“N-nice to meet you both. I am Masami Tsubame, I live in Kagamino City.” The girl responded before realizing what Unohana has just told her. “Wait, the Soul Society? So I really did die?”

“What happened to my friends? Lilly and Luke were with me they died as well! What happened to the chain that was here, just what am I?” Masami rambled on in her confusion, stopping only when she noticed Unohana’s expression.

“You were the only spirit left by the time the Soul Reaper in charge of your city arrived. Your friends, it seems, were eaten by a hollow that was seeking your spiritual pressure.” Isane said, her tone hardly above a whisper, shocking Masami into silence as she looked to the Captain for confirmation.

Unohana nodded sadly, she pulled a chair over to the bedside. Taking hold of Masami’s arm, satisfied she left them unwrapped as she moved to check her other wounds. As she waited for the captain to finish, Masami gazed around the room before spotting a uniform of shorts laying on the desk. As if noticing the question forming in her mind Isane walked over, lifting up the top to show the two red circle designs.

“This is for you. Given your strong spiritual pressure, the head captain has decided to enroll you in the Soul Reaper Academy.” The silver-haired women smiled handing the top to her. 

Masami looked down to the top now in her hands confused, a gentle hand gripped her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts. Captain Unohana smiled as she stood, moving the chair back before exiting the room. With Isane’s help, Masami stood putting on the uniform with relative ease thanks to the others aid. After two more days resting in the medical bay, Masami was discharged and escorted to the Academy to begin her new life.


	3. The Academy

Masami had to admit adjusting to life as a soul was difficult, but it seemed like nothing compared to life in the academy. Most of her classes were easy, they reminded her of college life in the human world when she was alive. By the time the placement exams came, she was placed into classes more fitting to her talents. Excelling in history, writing, and reading, Masami was exempt from those courses. This allowed her to focus on her weaknesses, and other classes as well as placing her with a roommate of similar skills. This was her normal routine until five months had passed, Masami began finding it harder to awake from her dreams.

“Gah! Crap I’m late!” Masami whined as she raced out the door, just finishing her hair braid. “Curse that Zara for not waking me up!” 

Grabbing her asauchi and slipping it into her belt, she raced down the hall towards the courtyard. Masami skidded to a halt at the back of her class, her braid swinging over her shoulder before falling to rest there. Placing a hand on the asauchi’s hilt, she leaned to the side trying to peak at the teacher of today’s Kido class. Spotting guy with short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache, Masami gulped her hands shaking slightly as she realized who he was.

“Masami Tsubame! What do you suppose the punishment is for being late?” His gold eyes flicking from the class to look at the red-head. 

“Sorry, sir Sasakibe,” Masami respond, giving a bow in apology. “I humbly request your forgiveness it will not happen again.”

“As punishment, you shall go first.” Chojiro Sasakibe retorted ushering her forward before pointing towards a dummy. “Unleash Hido number 4, no incantation.”

Gulping Masami steps forward, taking a deep breath as she holds her hands her towards the target. Slowly as she exhaled, her some of her spiritual pressure came to life in a flash of violet. Holding out her hands toward the dummy, focusing her energy between them she steels herself.

“Haido #4, Byakurai!” Masami shouted as her violet aura gathered between her hands before transforming into a concentrated bolt of lighting. 

She stood shocked as the bolt veered off course, arching over the dummy’s shoulder to hit the wall. Huffing in defeat she moved to the bench, lowering herself down she looked to the teacher noticing his narrowed eyes. Without so much of a word, the other classmates took their turns, most of their hitting their mark or their spell backfiring on them. Watching them with wide eyes, Masami was unaware of the teacher's approach until he caught into his hand before motioning for her to follow him. Walking into the hallway her back to the class, she looked up to Sasakibe her head tilted sideways in question.

“What happened back there Tsubame?” He asked his eyes flicking from her to the other class members, making sure they were out of earshot. “You have done better in the past. I know you have the best skill with Bakudo, but your Hado was never so bad.”

“I don’t know sir,” She sighed her shoulders drooping, “after my dream last night I can’t seem to focus.”

“Dream, you say?” He replied, his voice betraying the interest his face hid. “What was this dream about?”

“I was standing in the middle of an open field I have never seen before, the moon blue in the sky with no clouds in sight. My asauchi laying before me on the grass the hilt split in two.” Masami begins, she shakes her head before continuing. “As I reached down to grab the hilts, two figures appeared and grabbed my hands as if to stop me. When I look up though nothing is there and the hilts have vanished leaving the field barren.” 

“Stay here for a second, ignore anyone if they come for now.” He said after quickly looking around, Sasakibe placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Masami looked at him wide-eyed before she nodded in agreement. With quick steps he walked back to the class, giving them a quick order he turned back around and headed towards her. As he walked past he grabbed her arm pulling her along, much to her shock. Following his lead, the pair soon arrived at the door of the Headmaster’s office. Fear overcoming her, Masami planted her feet stopping them in their tracks. Noticing her fear Sasakibe looked at her, his eyes pleading her to trust him even if it was only this once. 

“Captain Yamamoto, it’s Sasakibe may I come in?” The lieutenant called as he lightly rapped on the door. 

“Enter.” An older, powerful voice called from within.

Looking to Masami with a reassuring nod, Sasakibe opened the door leading them both inside. Behind a large mahogany desk, sat the man in charge of the whole Soul Society. The older man head covered in scars looked up from the paperwork on the desk his long white beard and long eyebrows adding to the look. Masami moved quietly behind her teacher, when he stopped she moved to the side and dropped to kneel her head bowed. She was aware of Yamamoto’s red gaze watching her, steeling herself she stayed put despite her urge to run.

“Why have you brought Miss Tsubame?” Yamamoto asked, his gaze going back to his lieutenant.

“I believe she may need to have her classes changed, sir,” Sasakibe responded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “She has started the dreams.”


	4. The Decision

After a long talk, mostly between the two soul reapers, Masami was excused from class for the rest of the day. Head captain Yamamoto, the founder of the Academy, had informed her that she was to stay in her room until a teacher arrived to tell her otherwise. Being kept in the dark with no idea of what was going to happen, she simply did as she was told. She spent the free time in her room, unable to think of anything to do she begin to read about her favorite subjects. It was one such day when her roommate barged into the room, the violet-haired girl was fuming. 

“Hi Zara, boyfriend break up with you again?” Masami asked not taking her eyes off her textbook. “What was the reason this time, too hard headed or short-tempered?” 

“Oh, shut it Tsubame!” Zara spat throwing her books onto her bed.

“Zara?” Masami started “What’s wrong? You never call me by last name.”

“Stop playing dumb!” Zara all but growled her hands in fists at her side. “You got exempt from classes and yet your still studying! I was here before you, so why are you treated special?” 

“What do you mean?” Sitting down the textbook about Bakudo combinations, she met her roommate’s gaze before continuing. “I am not being treated special, this is for my poor performance in class last week.”

“Cut the shit Masami! I know the truth, so just come clean.” Zara said tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. 

“Zara, I honestly don’t know what you're talking about,” Masami said as she stood, walking to the smaller girl’s side.

“They say your graduating early, after just five months.” Zara cried as she throws her arms up, pushing Masami away in the process. “I found out from rumor, why didn't you tell me?”

Just as she was about to respond, a loud knock sounded on the door shocking both women. Masami slowly stood before heading towards the door, just as she was about to open the door as if sensing something she stopped. The knocking repeated not long after, growing louder when the door was not opened. Looking to her roommate she looked to the space behind the door, picking up on the other’s signal Zara moved into place her hand on her asauchi. Opening the door now, Masami was shocked to come face to face with a man. The tall, lean-built man’s dark grey eyes narrowed on her, a hand running through his short black hair.

“Umm, can I help you?” Masami asked her eyes wandering around looking to see if others were around.

“The teaching board has requested your presence.” He responded, his tone bored as he turned to leave. “Follow me. You behind the door, don’t think of following us.”

“How did you know Zara was there?” Masami asked as she followed him at a respectable distance. 

“She has talent at hiding her spiritual pressure, but her jealousy was plain as day.” The older man returned as he opened the door to the conference fall, turning to look at her he motioned with his chin for her to enter. “Have a seat.”

Masami nodded, entering the room she noticed the other teachers seated around the room, a pillow resting in the center for her. Walking swiftly to the center she kneeled on the pillow, her long red hair falling to rest over her shoulders as she looked at Yamamoto. As her escort took his seat beside Isane, who functioned as the academy’s nurse, the others began to quiet.

“Masami Tsubame, we have reached a decision regarding your reported dreams,” Yamamoto said before continuing. “You will undergo Jinzen, under the watch of Isane, Sasakibe, and myself.”

“But isn’t Jinzen reserved for students who have almost finished their education? I still have a long way to go!” Masami said her eyes wide in confusion, as she scans their faces.

“Enough!” Yamamoto yelled, some of his spiritual pressure making the room feel heavy. “Go back to your classes and keep the other students away.”

Without another word the teachers left the room, leaving just Isane, Sasakibe, Yamamoto and Masami standing in the room. In the blink of Masami’s eyes only Yamamoto remained, looking behind her she realized where they had gone. Isane stood in front of the exit, Sasakibe beside her with his Zanpakuto in hand. Taking a deep breath she looked back to Yamamoto, slowly she shifted to sit on the pillow laying her asashi across her lap. Having closed her violet eyes, Masami focused her mind on her sword channeling her aura into it. Isane felt her hair stand on end as Masami released all her spiritual pressure, the violet aura outlining the student's form.


	5. The Truth

“It’s about time!” A voice echoed before another yelled, “Took you long enough!”

Masami’s eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voices, looking around she was at a loss for words. Sitting cross-legged in the same open field from her dreams, she stood with a start her eyes falling upon two forms. As they stepped from the shadows into the moonlight, She felt her eyes tear up. A woman with long dark red hair and stunning golden eyes, a scar running from right to left across her face. The other a man also with long dark red hair, sharp yellow eyes and a scar going left to right across his face. 

“Who are you two?” Masami asked her eyes open in shock when she noticed movement upon their heads. “What are you two?”

“You don’t even know our names? Oh, come on!” The man yelled throwing his scarred arms into the air, his ears flicking forward. 

“Come now, brother. She has never spoken to us before now.” The female said with a smile, walking to Masami’s side she laid a hand on her shoulder. “Think now, you know who we are. Just listen.”

“I will try,” Masami replied, her mind replaying every face she had seen when it hit her. 

“Yumi.” She whispered looking at the kind women, her eyes then locking on the violent man “Tsurugi.”

“About time you said our names! We have only been telling you them for days now!” Tsurugi spat, his ears twitching in anger as he approached.

“Brother, calm down. You know she could not hear them.” Yumi reprimanded with a sigh, looking back to Masami she nodded as she added in a happy tone. “Mistress, it is time for you to return, show them your skills.”

Quiet filled the room before the spiritual pressure vanished, feeling the shift the teachers approached the girl with swords drawn. Slowly Masami opened her eyes, taking the sword from her lap she stood looking to Yamamoto.

“You changed.” Yamamoto said, feeling the change in her aura “Show us your zanpakuto, prove to us you achieved it.”

“As you say, Captain,” Masami replied, holding her sword vertically before her. “Show your mighty light, Hoshi Tsubasa Heiki!” 

Purple aura coated the sword before her, revealing the sword’s form as it faded away. A blade that looked like a frozen black flame, it’s path unpredictable. Holding it by the leather-wrapped hilt, Masami gave it a swing the red tuft of fur flowing along with her movements. She smiled as she looked back to Yamamoto, the old man hummed in thought as he looked at her Zanpakuto. Lifting a hand he ran it over the blade before jerking it back as if bit, he narrowed his eyes at her his aura flaring.

“Just what are you girl?” He asked making Masami blink and tilt her head in confusion.

“I don’t understand your question, Sir. I am just like everyone else.” She half yelled, her hand gripping the hilt tighter.

“So she doesn't know the truth herself.” Isane sighed, a hand ruffling her short hair in frustration. “Why did the Captain send me, this would be much easier for her to explain.”

“Squad 4 Lieutenant, explain,” Yamamoto said, slamming his cane upon the floor, the sound echoing in the room making Masami jump.

“Head Captain, Lieutenant Sasakibe. What I am about to say can not leave this room, not even you may not say a word!” Isane says, her voice hard as she narrowed her eyes. “Masami Tsubame is not like us. It is a shock that she was able to make it this far in our academy, you see she is a Quincy and Soul Reaper mix blood.”

“A mixed blood? How is that possible.” Yamamoto questioned, before continuing “We killed all the quincies so how is that possible when this girl only recently came to us?”

“It seems one is still alive out there somewhere,” Isane responds, looking Masami in the eye she speaks again. “Masami, what does your Zanpakuto’s true form look like?”

“True form? You mean this?” Masami asked holding out her sword again, upon seeing Isane shake her head she sighed.

“Oh, you mean the people in my dream?” She tries again before going on to explain them. “Tsurugi and Yumi were their names.”

“You saw two spirits?” Sasakibe asked, speaking up for the first time in shock. “Soul Reapers should only have one..”


End file.
